


Never Enough For Him

by yourshadow (sinistra_blache)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Needles, Torture, more suggestions of violence than graphic depictions so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistra_blache/pseuds/yourshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are Moments on the Valiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough For Him

After a while, he could tell when He was coming just by the change in the room. It would get darker and brighter at the same time. The air would tear at his lungs and the fear of what had happened and what will happen threatened to suffocate him. After a while, he found out that He did that on purpose. Foreplay, He called it.

\-- -- -- -- --

“Needles,” He said, once. “I’ve always loved playing with needles. What about you, Harkness?” He always started in a calm voice, soothing almost. As if speaking this way would make it easier, like He cared. It would only get rougher as the night, or day, progressed.

\-- -- -- -- --

In a fit of bravery Jack asked him why he kept doing this, even when he stopped bringing the Doctor to watch. It took all of Jack’s willpower not to shiver visibly as a slow and greasy smile crossed His lips. “I’m still not getting what I want, Freak,” He whispered against Jack’s neck. “The last time is never enough and the next promises so strongly.”


End file.
